


Ironically, They Were Roses

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: Albus Potter suffers from Hanahaki Disease.





	Ironically, They Were Roses

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Ironically, They Were Roses  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: Lamia's Title Competition  
pairings: Albus/Scorpius unrequited, Scorpius/Rose  
prompt: title must be at least three words long and contain a comma, question mark, or exclamation point  
notes: Hanahaki Disease is an old fanfiction trope. I don't know if it's still used much but I thought it would be interesting to try writing it myself.

* * *

Ever since Ron's warning on the platform, it seemed like both families were expecting this to happen. Everyone was expecting it to happen. That Rose and Scorpius would fall in love, against their parents' wishes, and end up living happily ever after, like a fairytale.

So, when Scorpius asked Rose to go to Hogsmeade with him in their fourth year of school, no one was surprised. Most people were happy. Only one person was hurt.

No one expected Scorpius Malfoy to be sorted into Gryffindor and to become best friends with Albus Potter. And no one, least of all Scorpius himself, expected Albus to start coughing up flower petals the very same day of Rose and Scorpius's first date.

Albus laughed bitterly to himself as he walked out of the infirmary. What a time to realize that what he felt for his best friend was more than simple friendship! The same day that Scorpius started dating Albus's cousin. Could anything be more ironic than that, more ironic than the fact that the flowers growing in his lungs just so happened to be red roses?

There was nothing that could be done for his condition. The flowers would only die if his love was returned. If he didn't cough up the petals, they would only fill his lungs more quickly, until he suffocated. But even if Scorpius  _could_  return his love, that would leave his heartbroken cousin to waste away from the Hanahaki Disease herself.

There were no good choices here.

Or so Albus thought until he received a letter from his mother. He stared at the words on the page until they blurred before his eyes.

_Your father says that Muggle Healers have a way to remove the flowers, but it will also kill your feelings of love. Not just your love for your mystery person_

(At this point in the letter the words _why won't you just tell us who it is_  were crossed out, but not heavily enough that he couldn't read them.)

 _but any ability to feel romantic love at all_.

That would be better than dying, wouldn't it? But he would still remember that he had fallen in love, that his love had been unrequited and nearly killed him, that it was Scorpius and Rose's fault that he would never be able to fall in love with anyone again. Maybe death would be better after all.

There were no good choices here.


End file.
